Lost Soul in Beyblade World
by Hiwatari-Winchester addict
Summary: Summary inside. My second fic. YAY! Rated T just in case..
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Soul in Beyblade World**

**Summary : A hurt soul get lost in Beyblade world. How she's going to survive in Russia of all places. She doesn't know anything about herself yet doesn't know where she is. Her only clue is a diary.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Beyblade. But I wish I could **^_^

**Warning : Mistakes**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In hard rain, a figure is walking on a road aimlessly. Lights in houses around it are off indicating everyone's asleep. Only that figure is wandering in cold night. It's taking unsteady steps, it could fall anytime. "Its hard to deal with now. I can't handle this anymore. This is becoming worse day by day. I can't take it. I hate them. I hate _her_. I hate this place. I hate my condition. I hate this world. I hate everything." It laughed sadly. "Who am I kidding? I can't hate _her_. She's the only one... one who actually understood me. But now... she's gone too. She also is like them, like this world." It pulled the bag a little on its shoulder preventing it from falling. It was a little blue colored backpack. It dug in its jeans' pockets and pulled out a Beyblade. It was black in color with red at edges. Figure looked at it for a while and a tear escaped its way. "I thought you… lo-loved me, Neko. Why? Why you did that to me?" Few more tears escaped its eyes trailing down its cheek. Figure stopped at entrance of a park. It went towards biggest tree it could find and climbed few branches and sat on one of them which could bear its weight. It lay there crying for long time. Tears were flowing down its cheek like river, like those tears were held inside for so long that they can't be stopped now. It was looking at nothing at particular for some time and fell asleep. But it failed to notice someone was coming in its direction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, I know. My other story isn't updated in ages. Sorry about that. Now that I'm fully free I can concentrate on it & update it.**

**Tell me how this story is. I know its very short but can't help that. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**ILoveKaiHiwatari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : A hurt soul get lost in Beyblade world. How she's going to survive in Russia of all places. She doesn't know anything about herself yet doesn't know where she is. Her only clue is a diary.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Beyblade. But I wish I could **^_^

**Warning : Mistakes**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

It was like every other day in Hiwatari mansion. Morning sunrays were coming through the windows, birds were chirping. Little snow fall was going out. All garden lawn was covered in snow but grass could be seen through. It was like every morning till…

"KAAAIIII!"

A loud shriek was heard almost by whole neighborhood. But thanks to place, it was spread over one mile (1). Shriek was soon followed by hurries footsteps coming downstairs.

Kai was in kitchen sipping his coffee when he heard the scream. He knew very well who it belong to, so he chose to ignore it. Tala came in slightly panting. (2)

"Kaaaiiii!"

"What's going on Tala?"

"I should ask you the same question. Why there is a girl in you room?"

"Hn" was all Kai's response.

"'Hn'? Is that all? Kai, there's a GIRL in this house and that too in YOUR room"

Kai just ignored him, placed his mug in sink and then went towards cupboard. He took out a bowl and put cold water into it. Taking a clean towel from counter and headed upstairs still ignoring the redhead.

**Meanwhile:**

Tala's scream succeeded in waking Spencer and Ian up startled. Bryan just snorted and drifted to sleep again. But it didn't last long.

"Take you lazy ass out of bed, ______" Tala said with a kick which caused Bryan to fall off the bed.

"What the hell Tala? What was that for?" He asked rubbing his temple. He was still a little sleepy.

"Well, only that I could think of. Now wake up and come down. Its important" With that Tala wandered off leaving a sleepy Bryan behind.

"Oh crap! Now what he's up to?" He scratched his head and followed Tala. He was coming downstairs as he heard another scream or let's say two at a time.

"WHAT?!" It was Ian and Spencer.

"Is it just me or everybody want to burst my eardrums screaming today?" he said taking his cup of coffee.

"Well, you'd too if you hear this" said Ian.

"Hear what?"

"There's a girl in Kai's room" said Spencer coolly. It was now Bryan's turn. He chocked his coffee effectively spilling it over table.

"See. I told you so" said Ian.

"Shut up shrimp"

"Block headed"

"Big nose"

"Psyco"

"Purple head" (3)

"STOP IT YOU TWO" snapped Tala. "We don't have time for your fighting. There's a problem here"

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you just ask Kai instead of screaming on us" said Bryan.

"Right. Let's go then" with that Tala grabbed Spencer and Bryan and headed upstairs, Ian following them.

As they went to Kai's room they saw him sitting on a chair near bed. He was changing cloth on her forehead with another one. He touched her cheek to check the temperature and sighed. It was still hot which means fever hasn't broken yet. He turned and saw others watching him all the time. He sighed again. He has to give them lot of explanations.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A cliffhanger. Any guesses who this girl would be? Huh? Huh?**

**Again short chapter. I'll try to make further chapters long enough.**

**(1) I don't know how much to put. Take that Kai's mansion area is very big hehe **^.~

**(2) Tala came running all the way down and you know Kai's mansion is big.**

**(3) I like the way Bryan and Kai or Bryan and Ian fight. It can be very funny sometimes. So I just added for a bit fun. Though I can't write much, you can tell if you have any idea; I'll rewrite some part.**

**Tell me how this went. Please REVIEW, PWEETY PLEASE. *author giving puppy dog eyes***

**ILoveKaiHiwatari**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

I'm so so sorry for not updating for like what, MONTHS! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.

I know even though I'll keep saying sorry, it was unfair to those who were reading my story.

My deep apologies.

But, I got busy with college and exams and after that I was lazy to post new update. I know, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry again.

If anyone's reading my other story, there's a note too. Please go see that too.

I have the chapters for this story set, just need to adjust them.

And I'm very very sorry again. And I promise update will be here as soon as possible.

**ILoveKaiHiwatari**


End file.
